


Need To Know Basis

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tyler loves Jamie so much, so sweet, thats it, this has no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Maybe Tyler should’ve said something, but he never had to





	Need To Know Basis

Jamie looked ridiculous in a cowboy hat, and Tyler told him every time he got the chance. What he didn’t tell him was how ridiculously cute he looked in them, too, but Jamie didn’t need to know what Tyler thought about that. 

Jamie owned seven different pairs of cowboy boots, and three of them were worn to tatters and one pair was two sizes too small. Tyler knew because he counted and teased Jamie whenever he got the chance. He never mentioned his pair to Jamie, though. He didn’t need to know. 

Jamie looked dumb with his beard and his baby face, and he heard that from everybody, Tyler included. Tyler didn’t mind the beard, though. He loved watching it grow in day by day, just because he could and if he could see it, it meant he was playing hockey with Jamie and nothing made him happier. He never told anyone, of course, because they’d tell Jamie and Jamie didn’t need to know that. 

Jamie looked wrecked whenever they lost, like it was all his fault, and Tyler knew that’s what he told himself. Every once in a while, Tyler would notice Jamie fighting back tears on the ride back to the hotel or the walk out to their cars, but he never brought it up, just like he never brought up how much his chest would ache when it happened. Sometimes he’d find himself standing outside of Jamie’s hotel room, ready to comfort him, and every so often he’d let himself knock. Jamie never turned him away. Tyler knew he cared too much, but Jamie didn’t need to. 

Jamie’s eyes were beautiful, and Tyler couldn’t count how many times he had to hold himself back from mentioning it. He noticed them way too often, and Jamie didn’t need to know he was looking. 

Jamie looked incredible standing in Tyler’s kitchen making pancakes after crashing in the guest room. The smell of sweet syrup and the chocolate chips that definitely weren’t in their diet plan probably helped with the image, but that didn’t matter too much because Tyler wasn’t ever going to mention it. Jamie didn’t need to know. 

Tyler knew he had fallen in love with Jamie when he woke up from a pregame nap to find him passed out at his side. They were close, but not touching. Tyler didn’t bother trying to stop himself from reaching out and brushing a few stray hairs off of Jamie’s face. When Jamie stirred and opened his eyes, only to smile at Tyler, soft, sleepy, and sweet, Tyler knew he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He was in love with Jamie, and Jamie deserved to know. 

So Tyler told him. 

Jamie smiled and told him that he’d known all along. Tyler didn’t have to use words to say a thing. Jamie didn’t need to know, but he knew anyways. 

Now, Tyler knew that Jamie loved him too.


End file.
